La lluvia cae al otro lado de la ventana
by Catrina Dinorah
Summary: Los encuentros furtivos se habían vuelto una costumbre entre ellos. Un momento de paz en medio del caos que los rodeaba. Una especie de tregua que sólo duraba hasta la llegada del nuevo día.
1. Madrugada

**Madrugada**

 _"En mi existencia ya no existe la felicidad o el sufrimiento._

 _Todo pasa. Esa es la única verdad en toda mi vida…"_

 _—_ Osamu Dazai. Indigno de ser humano.

* * *

Si algo tenía por seguro, era que las cosas no podían ser sencillas entre ellos dos. Aun así lo intentaban. La extraña rutina que se habían impuesto era el ejemplo más evidente.

Las noches de jueves compartidas, noches que al comenzar a pintarse daban la impresión de ser largas a causa de sus venenosos comentarios, de esa necedad de agredirse el uno al otro; terminaban por esfumarse cual agua entre sus dedos cuando finalmente el cansancio los vencía y sólo les quedaba la opción de lamerse las heridas que ellos mismos se habían infligido.

Chuuya podría quejarse sin reparos, vociferando a todo pulmón, incomodando a los vecinos a causa de sus gritos y la risa escandalosa de Dazai. Sin embargo, bastaba un minuto de silencio y un poco de atención, para percatarse que alrededor de las dos de la mañana la derrota se posaba sobre el otro difuminando casi por completo su sonrisa burlona.

Desde niños, Dazai siempre le había parecido de lágrima fácil.

La mano del más alto se posó sobre su flequillo, logrando que el cabello le cubriera por completo los ojos.

—Quita esa cara, te harás viejo pronto —La advertencia de Dazai sólo logró arrancarle un bufido de molestia, misma que se alimentó cuando escuchó la risilla que anunciaba que el objetivo del castaño se había cumplido.

Con un brusco movimiento, Chuuya apartó la mano de su antiguo compañero.

—¿Y tú qué? Ya tienes arrugas alrededor de la boca.

—Son huellas de mi felicidad —Mentira.

Parecía que Dazai era incapaz de conducirse con verdad incluso en esos momentos que compartían a escondidas de miradas indiscretas y que se difuminaban por completo con la llegada del nuevo día. Hipócrita, no tenía otra forma de llamarlo.

—¿Nunca te cansas? —La expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de Dazai le dio a entender que, como en pocas ocasiones, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Chuuya dibujó sobre el aire la sonrisa ajena—. De "eso" —Escupió la palabra, pronunciándola con recelo—. ¿No es cansado?

La misma expresión que cuestionara, sólo se amplió más.

—No sé de qué hablas.

La seguridad que cargaba la respuesta de Dazai le dejó un hueco en el estómago. Una mezcla de desagrado y culpa que no lograba explicarse del todo.

—Me das asco —Fue lo único capaz de responder. Su comentario sólo acentuó el gesto ajeno que tanto despreciaba.

Dazai se tomó su tiempo, al parecer regodeándose de haberlo sacado de sus casillas en menos de diez minutos; cual gato perezoso se estiró en la cama antes de buscar abrazarlo. Chuuya sintió los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse, Dazai siempre se encontraba demasiado frío.

—Eso no es novedad —contestó finalmente, al tiempo que lo acercaba más a su cuerpo.

—Ya casi debo irme.

—Chuuya…

—Tengo trabajo mañana, necesito dormir.

—Chuuya —El gimoteo con el que pronunciaba su nombre, alargando las vocales, era fastidioso.

El pelirrojo tuvo que poner algo de espacio entre los dos para dirigirle una mirada severa. No podía cumplir todos los caprichos del castaño. Iba a negarse por última ocasión cuando Dazai dejó escapar un repentino jadeo al tiempo que su rostro se iluminaba, desviando la mirada hasta el techo de la pequeña habitación.

—¿Oyes eso? —Chuuya parpadeó confundido, guardando silencio sólo para escuchar con atención, notando hasta entonces aquel sutil pero constante repiqueteo—. Está lloviendo. No te puedes ir si está lloviendo.

—Maldito bastardo.

—Anda, anda… —Dazai buscó calmarlo—. Duerme, yo te despierto.

La frustración lo hizo bufar molesto, sólo para buscar pronto darle la espalda, oportunidad que el otro tomó para amoldarse contra su cuerpo, las piernas enredadas, la mano de Chuuya buscando los dedos ajenos para sujetarlos entre los propios.

Como si dormir resultara tan fácil en esas condiciones.

Como si el corazón no amenazara con escapársele a causa de la angustia acumulada.

—Ya te lo dije, voy a quedarme.

Chuuya tragó saliva, incómodo con la idea de ser tan transparente.

El silencio se instaló en el cuarto y los ojos de Chuuya se posaron sobre el reloj en la mesilla de noche que marcaba las tres con quince de la madrugada. Entonces pudo sentirlo, el cuerpo de Dazai relajarse, la respiración pesada contra sus cabellos, la fuerza con la cual lo sujetaba.

No había que pensarlo mucho, por supuesto que llevar la felicidad a cuestas era cansado.

Pero Dazai y la verdad estarían siempre en conflicto.


	2. Varias horas antes

**VARIAS HORAS ANTES**

 _"Temo la tristeza manchada,_

 _y me duele._

 _La tarde cae en la tristeza manchada_

 _sin que yo pueda hacer nada..."_

—Nakaraha Chuuya, La tristeza manchada.

* * *

—Va a llover —pronosticó con el rostro contra la ventana.

—Ah ¿sí? —El poco interés de Chuuya en sus palabras lo hizo sonreír discretamente, pasando entonces a dedicarle toda su atención.

Los movimientos firmes y elegantes eran algo característico del pelirrojo. La delicadeza con la cual se deshacía de sus guantes, la paciencia con la cual doblaba su saco o la forma inconsciente en que apoyaba su peso sobre la pierna izquierda sacando un poco la cadera.

No iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero tenía cierta gracia. Además, comprenderlo resultaba sencillo, lo cual, sin duda alguna, lo hacía una persona más agradable que él mismo incluso considerando su mal carácter. Transparente.

Chuuya era transparente.

—¿Se puede saber qué tanto me miras? —Hablando de su poca templanza.

—Me preguntaba si te habías encogido más. ¿Dos centímetros, tres?

Notó un respingo en la espalda del pelirrojo, acompañado de un chasquido de lengua que demostró la molestia que despertó su insulto.

—Bastardo…

La agresión de Chuuya se quedó en simples palabras y él temía el día en que ni siquiera a eso llegara. Mas no estaban ahí para pelear. Era zona neutral, o lo más parecido a una, considerando el conflicto en que se encontraban sumergidos. Conflicto, problemas, enemistad.

Nada bueno podía salir de estar los dos juntos. Así había sido siempre y estaba consciente que él era el responsable del inicio de las hostilidades.

Y sin embargo funcionaban.

Todo gracias a la confianza, a su parecer aparentemente ciega, de Chuuya. Seguramente su antiguo compañero era quién más decepciones se había llevado provenientes de él, decepciones que no resultaban fáciles de dejar atrás. Incluso los perros aprendían después de un par de golpes en el hocico, pero Chuuya volvía a ponerse en sus manos. Aunque para ser justos, no era como si él dejara de buscarlo.

En su caso no podía hablar de un hilo del destino, más bien era una gruesa cadena que no se rompería sin importar lo mucho que intentaran soltarse. La diferencia restaba en que él tiraba y tiraba mientras Chuuya no podía hacer nada.

Por eso había sido tan sencillo engatusarlo de nuevo como años atrás. Todo bajo el pretexto de que las noches de invierno eran demasiado pesadas para cualquier persona sola, y así, convertir una noche de copas en una rutina.

Ya tenían cerca de medio año con eso. Cuando menos habían dejado la farsa de volverse compañeros de copas a un lado. Aprender los nombres de diversos vinos nunca estaría entre sus aficiones.

Con cautela se acercó hasta Chuuya, inclinándose lo suficiente para apoyarse contra la cabeza ajena, ocultando la nariz entre los cabellos rojizos sólo con el fin de llenarse de aquel aroma tan peculiar que tenía el otro.

La primera vez que hiciera aquello, había recibido sólo cuestionamientos por su gesto; pero ahora, sólo sintió como la mano del subía hasta encontrarse con sus cabellos, revolviéndolos un poco, tirando suavemente en una caricia disfrazada.

—Chuuya me maltrata… —se quejó en un susurro que poco llevaba de reclamo.

—Como si no te lo ganaras —El comentario del pelirrojo le arrancó un jadeo de fingida sorpresa—. ¿Qué?

—No pensé que te gustaran esas cosas… —Las caricias fueron sustituidas por un suave codazo en el vientre que lo hizo quejarse.

—¡No me compares contigo! —Aun con la agresión le fue imposible no reír al verlo enojado.

—Kouyou estaría decepcionada de ti si lo supiera. ¡Ella no te educó así!

—¡Eres tú la mala influencia!

—¡Lo estás admitiendo! —Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro mientras se cubría la boca.

—¡No dije eso! —El grito de Chuuya fue más alto y agudo que el anterior.

Y él se vio incapaz de responder pues pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la pared que exigía guardaran silencio. Eran las once de la noche y había gente de bien que iba a la cama temprano para cumplir con las obligaciones del día siguiente.

Chuuya podría ser de ellas, era entonces cuando aparecía él, dispuesto a arruinarlo. Que lo llamara mala influencia estaba bien fundamentado.

—Modera tu voz, Chuuya —Debía tener la última palabra—. Molestas a los vecinos.

—Cómo si no fuera tu culpa… —Susurró, al parecer haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no terminar gritando.

Su consideración hacia aquel desconocido al otro lado del muro sólo logró ampliar su sonrisa. Había conseguido lo que quería.

Con aquel llamado de atención la noche pasaría entre murmullos, logrando que la paz se instalara entre ambos. Parecía que el silencio les quedaba mejor, controlaba sus ánimos y a él lo volvía un poquito más vulnerable. Era entonces cuando, por sobrevivencia, tenía que ceder.

Así de simple los comentarios burlones pasaban a ser pequeños reclamos que no llevaban malicia detrás y que traían consigo disculpas efímeras. Disculpas que llevaban a una conversación medianamente civilizada y de ahí a la necesidad oculta del contacto físico.

Como esa caricia que pretendía mostrar su capacidad para controlar a Chuuya que pronto era esquivada, sólo para después encontrarse con la suavidad de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos. Contacto sutil, discreto que avanzaba un poco, ganando terreno, sólo para perderlo de inmediato. Si no fuera porque conocía bien al otro, juraría que se trataba de un gesto casi temeroso. Aunque no podía culpar a Chuuya por las dudas que arrastraba cada acercamiento entre ellos. Era su culpa. Sólo suya.

Después venía la desesperación. Esa fuerza que los había mantenido juntos y que de nuevo los acercaba a esos encuentros furtivos. Misma que empujaba a que sus besos fueran más hambrientos, a que las manos de ambos buscaran con avidez la piel ajena. Los deseos de morder, rasgar y sentir sus alientos mezclarse. El recuerdo del sabor ajeno.

Chuuya siempre tendría un resabio a melaza en su boca. Además, su piel era particularmente suave, sobre todo en la curva posterior de sus rodillas, en la V de su cuello, en el interior de sus muslos. Justo donde gustaba morderle.

A partir de ese punto, la noche se volvía fugaz. Sus latidos se acompasaban. Dazai juraría que el flujo de la sangre dentro de sus cuerpos parecía seguir un sólo circuito y sus cuerpos mantenían el mismo ritmo.

Entonces el final, las horas próximas a la madrugada, cuando cansados y con el aroma del otro sobre su propio cuerpo no hacían más que permanecer en la cama, compartiendo el calor ajeno. Era ahí cuando notaba la seriedad en el rostro de Chuuya, carcomiéndose la cabeza, seguramente intentando comprenderlo.

Pero no volvería a darle a nadie ese lujo. Ni siquiera a su compañero.

Su mano se posaba sobre el flequillo pelirrojo, cubriendo esos ojos azules tan intensos y transparentes.

—Quita esa cara, te harás viejo pronto… —Soltaba entonces.

Quedaban pocas horas compartidas.

Y el constante temor a perder lo que deseaba se anunciaba junto con la llegada del nuevo día. Pero eso pensaba guardarlo, como todo, tras esa máscara que cansaba más de lo que admitía.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, he aquí mi pequeño aporte a este fandom y a esta pareja en especial que anda consumiendo mi vida, espero haya sido de su agrado. De momento es algo pequeño pero espero poder hacer un fic más en forma.

Los reviews son más que agradecidos.

 _A bientôt._


End file.
